1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technology, which controls a driving torque (driving force), a braking torque (braking force), and the like when a vehicle runs on an inclined road and the like, has been known. For example, a creep control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-90679. The creep control apparatus adjusts the braking force and the driving force so that the vehicle speed is maintained within a certain range when a driver does not intend to accelerate the vehicle or wants the vehicle to continue moving.
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No.JP-A-2004-90679 does not appropriately control increases in the vehicle speed that may occur after the vehicle has gotten on an obstacle (in particular, when the vehicle is coming down on the other side of the obstacle). Therefore, the vehicle speed may suddenly change, which may cause the occupants to feel discomfort.